Enfermos Morby One shot
by palomita400
Summary: One shot Morby (MordecaixRigby)


Era un día normal en el parque, bueno, no tan normal, ambos chicos jóvenes se sentían muy mal, estaban muy enfermos y con mucho dolor como para moverse, a todos les extraño ya que ellos nunca se enferman pero que los dos se enfermaran al mismo tiempo esto no los extraño tanto, como ellos compartían cuarto de seguro ahí contagiaron sus germenes, Benson decidió ir a ver como estaban los chicos, toco la puerta pero no respondían y solo se escuchaban gemido, pero no de placer, sino que gemidos de dolor.  
B: Chicos...  
Benson entro y vio a Rigby en su trampolín tiritando, la ropa que se encontraba en el no lo abrigaba mucho, mientras que Mordecai solo miraba a su amigo tratando de decir palabras pero el dolor se lo impedía.  
B: Rigby...  
Benson se acerco al trampolín del mapache y puso su mano en la frente, midió la temperatura y sin duda el pequeño tenia fiebre, así que le ordeno que se valla a la cama de Mordecai ya que el ponte traerá más mantas. Rigby solo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la temperatura alta, Benson miro a Mordecai ya que pensó que el enseguida se reusaria, pero en cambio solo sonrío y le abrió un espacio al mapache, Rigby se bajo de su trampolín y fue caminando tambalenadose y lentamente hasta la cama de su amigo, Rigby no se podía subir a la cama, estaba muy débil, así que Mordecai lo tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo acostó a su lado, ambos no se dejaban de sonreír mutuamente.  
B: Chicos, como se sienten?  
R: Aahh -tos, tos, tos- eemm maal... -tos-  
M: Aaahhh, te-te-tengo fr-frio... -abrazando a Rigby-  
A Benson esto le sorprendió ya que sabia que ellos no se abrazaban nunca y ver esto lo dejo boquiabierto y lo enterneció, pero solo creyó que era solo por la fiebre, no por otra razón.  
B: Bien iré a buscarles unas mantas.  
Benson bajo las escaleras y ahí estaban todos muy preocupados por los chicos, todos ayudaron a Benson a llevarles muchas mantas, mientras que Pops/Papaleta llamaba al doctor de su familia, los demás subieron las escaleras y cuando entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con ambos chicos abrazados, Rigby estaba en el pecho de Mordecai abrazándolo fuertemente y Mordecai abrazaba a Rigby, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza, Mordecai miraba a Rigby mientras que este estaba con los ojos cerrados descansando y relajándose por las caricias dadas por el mayor, todos al ver esto sonrieron, les pareció muy tierno ver a estos chicos abrazados tiernamente, Mordecai se dio cuenta que los estaban mirando y solo pidió las mantas, no dejo de abrazar a Rigby, aunque todos los miraran con cara de 1313 y Rigby solo se acostó más en el pecho del azulado, restregando su cabeza lentamente en este.  
Mus: Bien aquí están las mantas -tapando a ambos chicos-  
R: G-gracias  
S: Esperen también un trapo frió, esto les bajara la fiebre -puso los trapos en la frente de ambos chicos-  
M: Gracias...  
Po: El doctor ya llego  
Dr: Bien pueden salir para que revise a los pacientes  
B: Claro... vamonos chicos -salieron-  
Dr: Bien chicos díganme cuales son sus síntomas  
M: Pues -tos- ambos hemos tenido, dolor de garganta, fiebre, dolores musculares, somnolencias y un horrible dolor de garganta.  
R: Hm -tos- hm  
Dr: Bien ahoraa... solo revisare sus gargantas digan aahh  
Mientras tanto afuera.  
B: Que crees que tengan Skips?  
S: Pues... no sabría decirlo  
Po: Bueno, lo que sea que tengan crees que tenga cura?  
Mus: De seguro  
El doctor le dijo a todos que entraran, ya sabia que enfermedad tenían  
Dr: Bien ellos tienen mononucleosis  
R: Y -tos- que es eso?  
Dr: Bueno... es mononucleosis o... la enfermedad del beso  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a los chicos quienes solo se taparon avergonzados con las mantas.  
S: Así que eso era  
Dr: Bueno... tiene que reposar tomar hartos líquidos y medicamentos  
Po: Gracias doctor  
Dr: Bueno cuídense -se va-  
Mus: Uuuhhhh y como se contagiaron uh? déjame adivinar a Mordo lo contagio esa chica del cafe y a Rigby Eileen oh no?  
M: No... la verdad es que Rigby y yo... bueno... nos contagiamos mutuamente.  
Fan: que?  
R: Si lo que escucharon... no nos despidas Benson  
B: No lo haré... solo... no sigan enfermándose  
Todos se van dejando a la feliz pareja solos.  
R: Siento mucho -tos- haberte contagiado  
M: No importa... por tus besos me contagiaría una y otra vez -lo besa-

FIN 3


End file.
